smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cucks
Overview The Cucks, also known as The Church of Cuck '''or sometimes '''Libcucks, are the largest remaining followers of The Cuck and practicioners of the art of Cuckoldry. They are occasionally referred to as "SJWs" or "libcucks". Their goals are unknown, but it is known that they seek to serve the will of The Cuck, and seek to destroy all who oppose them. They have been responsible for countless incidents throughout American history, such as the Shadow Mallsus Incident. They are opposed to The Skeptics, and Bepe has dedicated his life to fighting them. History The followers of The Cuck first rose after The Great Cuckening, supposedly consisting of those who witnessed the event or were caught up in its fallout. While the Church of Cuck remained unified for centuries, gathering converts and passing on its teachings, it eventually outgrew itself and splintered into several sub-groups, such as the Stone Fruits. Wars sprung up between these various factions, in what became known as the Cuck Wars, eventually ending with the current Church of Cuck standing dominant. This new Church of Cuck, now known simply as "The Cucks", began taking a much more militant approach to their activities, and came into conflict with The Skeptics. Their conflicts eventually resulted in the birth of the Skepticucks. Currently, the Cucks appear to be working with Debramin, to unknown ends. Debramin's connections to SJWery and cuckoldry likely led to their collaboration, and it is believed that Debra aims to use the alliance to help his plans to destroy Smegmanin and friends, once and for all. Known Members Little is known about the members of the Cucks, and the upper echelons of the organization is shrouded in mystery. The following is an ongoing collection of known figures related to the Church. Debramin Debramin's exact status within the organization is unknown, but it is believed he is working with them as an affiliate, providing them with his many underworld connections, while they provide him with manpower and servants. Debramin is shown to possess some knowledge of cuckoldry himself, and may potentially be using the church's resources to further his own abilities. Schnozzine Initially a low-ranking knight of the church, Schnozzine was selected by Debramin to obtain for him the Cuck Soul, and went on a long journey to find it. Along the way she fought countless foes and became an incredibly powerful warrior, but as a result became numb to combat and swore to never again use her incredible strength. CUCKHOUND The CUCKHOUND division was an advanced black-ops team consisting of the most elite Libcucks in the organization, lead by Liquid Blart. They were best known for defeating and capturing the Skeptic followers that were to become the Skepticucks. The team was eliminated during the Shadow Mallsus Incident in 2015, where they attacked the mall of Liquid Blart's twin brother, Paul Blart. The entire Cuckhound team was eliminated by Paul, before Liquid himself faced his brother for a final time and was eliminated. Enemies The Skeptics The Skeptics sought on many occasions to destroy Cuckoldry and all who practice it, but have had little success. After the Church of Cuck successfully converted a faction of their forces, the Skeptics have since left the Church alone, though they continue to battle them when encountered. Bepe Bepe has dedicated his life to battling cuckoldry, which is odd considering he lives with Mangostis. He has had incredibly little success. Church of Dancecat While not considered enemies formally, as the Church of Dancecat does not believe in violence, The Cucks are diametrically opposed to the teachings of Dancecat. In the legends, Dancecat is said to be the only being that The Cuck truly fears. The Epic Gamers Led by the mysterious The Gamer, "The Epic Gamers" is an organization of gamers around the world who seek to destroy all Cucks, including The Cuck himself. According to The Gamer, they believe that Cucks will bring forth the destruction of all video games, and the end to all Gamers. In order to prevent this, The Gamer formed The Epic Gamers with the sole purpose of eradicating cuckoldry from the planet.